


~ OC Archive ~

by FelixLovesPrinces



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixLovesPrinces/pseuds/FelixLovesPrinces
Summary: Inspired by this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040639/chapters/37443566#workskinJust some information about my ocs for convenience.I do kind of go crazy with making a bio sometimes- I am not sorry.





	~ OC Archive ~

General - All AU’s  
-Full Name-  
Robyn Elliot Webb

-Nicknames/ Reason For Nicknames-  
Ro (Shorter/ easier to say)  
Birdo (Used during jokes/ texts/ other non-formal events)

-Sex/ Gender-  
Male

-Birthday/ Zodiac-  
December 8th - Sagittarius

-Species/ Race-  
Human

-Ethnicity-  
‘White American’ (½ Russian - ¼ British - ¼ German)

-Blood Type-  
B positive

-Sexual Orientation-  
Mostly gay/ kinda bi/ ‘homoflexible’(?)

-Social Status-  
(In nearly all AU’s) Around the poverty line around his teens, though above it in his late twenties. 

-Relationship Status-  
(In nearly all AU’s) Single Pringle ready to mingle but quite terrible at doing so.

\---

 

Appearance - All AU’s

-Body Build-  
Rather skinny through most of his life due to small appetite / not very muscular due to not really working out or caring too much. 

-Height-  
6’2-6’4/ 1.87m-1.92 (really depends on the country tbh - )

-Weight-  
150 lbs/ 66 kg (nearly underweight)

-Skin Colour-  
White, pretty much no tan (does not tan, just burns)

-Hair Style-  
Through early teens it reaches past his shoulders (think Chandler Riggs), later he cuts it to just past his ears.

-Hair Colour-  
Dark brown. Once dyed it blonde in middle school, regretted it deeply

-Eye Colour-  
Hazel

-Distinguishing Features-  
He’s sort of kinda tall- hah that’s it.

-Preferred Clothing-  
Anything that has earth tones and is comfortable he will wear, from time to time with weird/ funny prints.

-Accessories-  
None, really. Does wear a rosary in historical/ more depressing au’s.

\---

Health - All AU’s  
-General Health-  
Overall good. There really isn’t anything major wrong with him, not physically. Mentally he -, in some AU’s- suffers from either depression or anxiety. Though this only is if something went wrong in his life, which is not in his main modern or historical canon. 

-Posture-  
He does not always appear as tall as he is, seen as he sometimes slouches a little. This isn’t due to any physical issues, just because it’s a habit.

(Other physical/ mental illnesses are AU specific)

-Drugs?-  
In most AU’s, not. However, there are somewhere life went a little different.

-Smoke?-  
Rarely to not depending on the AU.

-

|-Mental/ Emotional State-|

-Archetype-  
‘Hero’ - according to https://www.arealme.com/which-12-archetype-are-you/en/  
“Heroic people like to keep their bodies strong (lol he wishes) and are very determined. They always want to protect their own people. Their hearts always carry a mission that must be fulfilled. Heroic people are in pursuit of fair equality their entire lives. Being fearless of power is the best proof of their courage.” - www.arealme.com

-Mental Age-  
100% Depending on the AU, often just what he is though. 

-Act before thinking/ think before acting?-  
Think before acting.

\---

Conversation - All AU’s  
-Way of speaking-  
Oftentimes a little slower than some might call normal. He thinks about his words, especially through early teens to early 20’ies. However later in his life, he talks quicker due to having written more and more over the years and thus having an easier time with finding words. 

The times when he feels mildly offended or has to quickly reply to something, he often just says fewer words really quickly.

-Common Conversation Starter-  
“So uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hi?”  
*Opens mouth to talk, slowly closes it, just does awkward finger guns instead.*  
(Only to friends/ family) “H i .”  
(He doesn’t start conversations a lot)

-Swears?-  
Yes, probably more than he should, and does not even realise he’s doing it. Rarely he uses it as an insult, rather just in common conversation. nonono sir Webb knows how to insult elegantly. 

Though, does not swear as much at home due to his mother disapproving of it.

-Made-up words?-  
None. Though, once accidentally said ‘frig-frackin’ when in high school because swearing in a teacher’s presence would’ve gotten him into trouble.

-Made Up Language?-  
None.

\---

Likes/ Dislikes/ Hobbies & Habits - All AU’s

-Likes-  
-Being around family/ people he loves  
-The rain/ bad weather  
-Warm weather (Ideally warm rain)  
-Being in serene places like the nature reserve, his garden or the harbour of NY at night.  
-Night time   
-Loves sweet food  
-Tea  
-Earth tones (colours)  
-Books

-Dislikes-  
-Coffee (wayyy too bitter.)  
-The beach (sand everywhere)  
-Swimming  
-Boredom (even if it’s being stressed or having problems in friendships, anything is better than being bored)  
-People who brag  
-Not being listened to (might kick you if you do so)  
-People who take life too serious

-Hobbies-  
-Writing  
-Gardening  
-Working at Zephyrus  
-Anything is fun when around friends tbh

-Habits-  
-When awkward/ nervous tends to look around a lot. (His head is still, but his eyes are somehow finding a place to look where it won’t be awkward.)  
-Fiddles with the cuffs of his jacket/ sweaters.

\---

Abilities - All AU’s

-Strengths-  
He can be one hell of a pillow/ shoulder to cry on. He also is a somewhat good listener which kind of matches the first thing.   
Besides that, he is pretty good at writing, something he also wishes to make his job.   
And finally, he knows some stuff about plants and helped Anne when she started to also show interest in it. Though later Anne surpasses Robyn’s knowledge and talent of/ for it.

-Weaknesses-  
One of his main weaknesses is talking, he sucks at it. He tries to pick his words carefully because if he does not, he is bound to say something he will regret.   
Besides that, he is pretty darn terrible at swimming, yup. He does like to swim! Just as long as the water’s below his shoulders he will be fine, any higher than that and he’s gonna feel uneasy. 

-Education-  
Though not having followed the highest form of education, he is still somewhat smart. He went to high school and eventually to college to get a bachelors in English.

-IQ-  
120 (note; I am not sure how low it goes- most of my friends are above this level, but I go to a pretty prestigious school so I went with this QvQ)

-EQ-  
‘Average’ according to https://www.ihhp.com/free-eq-quiz/

\---

Thoughts - All AU’s

-Secrets-  
-In his historical (and some modern) canons him being gay/ bi is kind of a secret. He really doesn’t care too much though. If the topic were to arise, or he would be asked about it, he would not lie.   
-Some others but those are not going to be revealed yet ;)

-Fears-  
-Forests in the dark (Will actually panic when he finds himself alone in a forest at night.  
-The thought of accidentally hurting someone he loves.  
-The thought of being left alone somewhere.  
-Being a failure/ not succeeding at something important, and letting someone down.

-Dreams/ Goals-  
-Becoming a full-time writer  
-Having lived life to its fullest. 

-Religion-  
Seen as his mother is extremely religious (Catholic), Robyn is too, though a little less. He goes to church and wears a rosary, that’s about it. He and his little sister mostly do it because it makes their mother happy.   
Now, he really doesn’t mind other people having other religions, and would never call someone out/ yell at someone just because they believe something else. All in all, he really doesn’t care too much. 

|-Favourites-|  
Food - Scones   
Colour - Olive green  
Animal - Dogs/ Birds  
Number - 8 (Lucky number)  
Holiday - Easter  
Time of Day - Dawn  
Thing to Watch - Sunsets  
Movie - Titanic  
Show - Any cartoon  
Type of Art - Realistic oil paintings  
Genre of music - R&B

\---

Personality - All AU’s  
Robyn has a rather particular personality, seen as it changes drastically depending on the type of people he is with. However, there are some things that he can never really remove from how he acts. One of those things is that he kind of puts his emotions away a little. He rarely shows when he is upset or really happy, and instead just dims everything down a little.  
There are instances where he doesn’t do that, prime example; when he’s drunk.

Beside that, he often likes to keep the mood of the area he is in as calm as possible. Which means that he tries to joke around or stop arguments before they even started. He doesn’t handle tense situations very well, which is why he avoids them.

-Quotes-  
“Lie about your mistakes.”  
*Aggressively pointing at a window* “This!? This is r a i n.” (That one shot will come sooner or later I promise)  
“Try flirting.”  
“Welcome to the cafe of the west wind, I’m Robyn, how may I help you?”  
“He did things differently, which caused him and others harm and misfortune. However, no one can convince me that he did wrong.”  
(How he came out to Hannah (probably)) (Pre-Laurens) (At Zephyrus)   
Hannah - “Your new co-worker is pretty good looking, huh?”  
Robyn - “Are you kidding me? He’s hot as hell.” 

\---

Relationships - All AU’s

-Family- (Not all of them, but the ones he’s close-ish to)  
Anna Maria Webb (Yes I changed it I know)  
Robyn and Anne have a pretty close bond. As much as they love to insult and mock each other, it really is all fun and games. Robyn would do anything for his little sister, including bringing harm to himself. He would always put her needs above anyone else’s. 

Mayme Nikulichev (Marya Melitina Nikulichev(yes. Russian.)  
As much as Robyn loves his mother, he does think that she can be a little overprotective or worrisome from time to time. Mayme really isn’t anything but a cinnamon roll who needs to take some time for herself every now and then. 

Truman James Webb  
Robyn’s father is certainly something. A British man whose family owns quite the company. He is rich and rather egotistic, however, Robyn has found a liking to him. He looks up to him /because/ he is so successful. However, Robyn always refused to see the manipulative and rather questionable ways Truman gained that success

Sophia Carolina Webb  
Robyn’s aunt, and Truman’s sister. She is a couple of years older than her brother, and unlike Robyn, has actually figured out that what her brother does is rather questionable.   
Sophia enjoys Robyn’s company, however often they just talk about what weird thing Truman has done. Sophia is a very free spirit, and Robyn admires her for her creativity. She also lives in America; in Virginia. 

Frederica Elyse Fuchs  
Robyn’s grandmother, and Sophia and Truman’s mother. She’s a German woman. Robyn and she have not met too often, however, he did meet her a couple of times. Much like Sophia, Fred is a free spirit. Robyn only ever saw her when he was little, and she always was the typical “Just let the kids do what they want, Marya.” “Truman! I raised you with just as much freedom, now give the kids their dessert!” grandma. 

-Love interest-  
Several stupid crushes, however, actual love interests are Thomas Jefferson and Hannah Saunters (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040639/chapters/37443566#workskin). (More will be added in the future )

-Friends/ Allies-  
Because I cannot write a full on description for all of them, here’s a quick list;  
-Hannah Laurens-Saunters -Revolutionary squad (Kinda)  
-Sarah Saunters -Fiona (OC I am working on)  
Backstories

-Historical (1755-1804)  
Robyn’s family came from pretty much all over the world, in particular from England, Germany, and Russia. Truman has decided that America would be a wonderful and new place to settle, as much as Mayme disagreed, they have eventually moved to New York around 1750. 

Robyn, like most other people in America around that time, lived in not the best conditions. Though, he was off pretty lucky. His family had a pretty good home, and most importantly; a garden. The garden was probably nearly as big as the house. Having space for plenty of vegetables to grow, two apple trees, and a couple of chickens running around. 

In his early days, Robyn spend his time outside, running around and doing stupid things. He had a lot of imagination, which caused him to go on weird adventures on his own around town. When his sister was born he would always pull her along on his ‘quests’, which is how the two got pretty close pretty quickly.

As he grew older he started helping more and more around the house; cooking, cleaning, feeding the chickens and taking care of the garden. Eventually, he had to get an actual job, which he did! He started working for a book press company, and later at the cafe Zephyrus. 

When his father had to leave for the war he felt terrible, wanted to go too in fact. However, he knew that Mayme and Anne would have a hard time without his help, and thus stayed. 

Later in his life, everything stayed the same, there were many personal dramas and events; first, his father, and then his mother died. Though it was just of old age, no big drama, it’s just what happens in life. 

(Somewhere here the might be some sort of love life, however, nothin’ yet)

In 1804 he got sick, so sick that he eventually died from it a couple of months later in 1805.

-Modern Backstory will be published some other time in more detail-


End file.
